yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Lightsabers
Lightsabers are a distinctive weapon, the very image of which was inextricably bound with the mythos of the Jedi Order and their polar opposites, the Sith. The lightsaber also became synonymous with the Jedi Order's values to uphold peace and justice throughout the galaxy. This perception endured, despite the many conflicts with lightsaber-wielding Sith and Dark Jedi. The weapon consisted of a blade of pure plasma emitted from the hilt and suspended in a force containment field. The field contained the immense heat of the plasma, protecting the wielder, and allowed the blade to keep its shape. The hilt was almost always self-fabricated by the wielder to match his or her specific needs, preferences and style. The hilt was also built similarly to his or her master's lightsaber as a mark of respect. Due to the weightlessness of plasma and the strong gyroscopic effect generated by it, lightsabers required a great deal of strength and dexterity to wield, and it was extremely difficult—and dangerous—for the untrained to attempt using. However, in the hands of an expert of the Force, the lightsaber was a weapon to be greatly respected and feared. To wield a lightsaber was to demonstrate incredible skill and confidence, as well as masterful dexterity and attunement to the Force. Types *Crossguard lightsaber *Curved-hilt lightsaber *Double-bladed lightsaber *Dual-phase lightsaber *Darksaber *Guard shoto *Lightsaber shoto *Sith Lightsaber Users Heroes *Regular, and the Rare Lunar Saber - Princess Yuna *Regular - Princess Snowdrop *Jedi Lightsaber - Prince Hiro *Regular - Princess Luna *Regular - Prince Jeremiah *Jedi Lightyear - King Stephen *Regular - Queen Sunset Shimmer *Regular - Princess Lilly Sparkle Rose *???? - Princess Twila *???? - Flash Sentry *Regular - Twilight Sparkle *???? - Princess Skyla *???? - Armor Bride *???? - Sweetie Heart *???? - Scander *???? - Britney Sweet *???? - Shining Armor *???? - Princess Cadance *Regular - Golden Apple *???? - Copper *???? - Applejack *???? - Arachna *???? - Dragonsly *???? - Humblebee *???? - Fluttershy *???? - Brownie *???? - Red Beret *???? - Hoof Trooper *???? - Pinkie Pie *???? - Emerald *???? - Spike *???? - Rarity *???? - Thunder Spectrum *???? - Blue Star *???? - Sunbeam *???? - Lightning Storm *???? - Rainbow Dash *???? - Nyx *???? - Princess Jubilee *???? - Prince Blueblood *???? - Princess Trixie *???? - Willow Apple *???? - Big McIntosh *???? - Cheerilee *???? - Apple Feather *???? - Apple Bloom *???? - Featherweight *???? - Game Player and Game Facer *???? - Button Mash *???? - Sweetie Belle *???? - Quaker *???? - Rumble *???? - Scootaloo *???? - Treasurer *???? - Pipsqueak *???? - Babs Seed *???? - Round Up *???? - Braeburn *???? - Starla *???? - Hurricane Cloud *???? - Soarin *???? - Spitfire *???? - Indigo Marble *???? - Cheese Sandwich *???? - Maud Pie *???? - Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake *???? - Mr. Carrot Cake and Mrs. Cup Cake *???? - Orange Cake *???? - Marble Cake *???? - Orange Cream *???? - Cream Puff *???? - Millie *???? - Zeñorita Cebra *???? - Victor *???? - Zecora *???? - Golden Scissor and Bronze Bracelet *???? - Diamond Tiara *???? - Snips *???? - Silver Spoon *???? - Snails *???? - Lucky Horseshoe and Lucky Penny *???? - Lucky Clover *???? - Wild Fire *???? - Birthday Bash *???? - Party Favor *???? - Sugar Belle *???? - Midnight Sapphire *???? - Stary *???? - Double Diamond *???? - Night Glider *???? - Rainbow Chakra *???? - Psyche Dil *???? - Tree Hugger *???? - Prince Edmond *Jedi Lightsaber - Prince Thomas *???? - Princess Lady *???? - Josephine *???? - Edward *???? - Emily *???? - Judy *???? - Henry *???? - Flora *???? - Roger *???? - Gordon *???? - Belle *???? - Eliza *???? - James *???? - Molly *???? - Daffodil *???? - Percy *???? - Rosie *???? - Joshua and Katrina *???? - Toby *???? - Mavis *???? - Prince Duck *???? - Princess Celestia *???? - Princess Sharon *???? - Angus and Fergus *???? - Donald and Douglas *???? - Pip and Emma *???? - Orlean *???? - Oliver *???? - Polly *???? - Toad *???? - Annie and Clarabel *???? - Cullen *???? - Connor *???? - Caitlin *???? - Adam *???? - BoCo *???? - Daisy *???? - Marie *???? - Luke *???? - Millie *???? - Matilda *???? - Timothy *???? - Marion *???? - Jennifer *???? - Johnson *???? - Hermione *???? - Alexis and Jim *???? - Larry and Ellie *???? - Moon Shoes *???? - Trouble Shoes *???? - Moon Dancer *???? - Silver Fashion *???? - Silver Shill *???? - Coco Pommel *???? - Thunder Storm *???? - Thunderlane *???? - Midnight Storm *???? - Dollar Fancy *???? - Fancypants *???? - Fleur De Lis *???? - Midnight Eclipse *???? - Stellar Eclipse *???? - Night Lark *???? - Time Line *???? - Dr. Hooves *???? - Sassy Saddles *???? - Olivia *???? - Daring Do *???? - Adventurer *???? - Discord *???? - Catrina *???? - SpongeBob SquarePants *???? - Patrick Star *???? - Sandy Cheeks *???? - Squidward Tentacles *???? - Eugene H. Krabs *???? - Sheldon J. Plankton *Jedi Lightsaber - Mickey Mouse *???? - Donald Duck *???? - Goofy *???? - Oswald the Lucky Rabbit *???? - Gremlin Gus *???? - Max Goof *???? - P.J. *???? - Bobby *???? - Minnie Mouse *???? - Daisy Duck *???? - Sylvia Marpole *???? - Ortensia *???? - Peg Leg Pete *???? - Panchito *???? - Jose Carioca *Regular and Jedi Lightsaber - Dusty Crophopper *???? - Ishani *???? - Ed *???? - Edd *???? - Eddy *???? - Blossom *???? - Bubbles *???? - Buttercup *???? - Tommy Turnbull *???? - Gus Bachman Turner *???? - Lola Mbola *???? - RobotBoy *???? - RobotGirl *???? - Human Twilight Sparkle *???? - Human Rarity *???? - Human Applejack *???? - Human Pinkie Pie *???? - Human Fluttershy *???? - Human Rainbow Dash *???? - Spike the Dog *???? - Human Sunset Shimmer *???? - Human Flash Sentry *???? - Human Trixie *???? - Human Apple Bloom *???? - Human Sweetie Belle *???? - Human Scootaloo *???? - Human Babs Seed *???? - Human Shining Armor *???? - Dean Cadance *???? - Principal Celestia *???? - Vice Principal Luna *???? - Human Nyx *???? - Human Snowdrop *Implanted lightsabers - Jenny "XJ-9" Wakeman Villains *Curved-handle lightsaber - Nightmare Moon *Darksaber - King Sombra *Sith Lightsaber - Nightmare Trix *Sith Lightsaber - Nightmare Hiro *Sith Lightsaber - Princess Black Hole *Sith Lightsaber - Princess Twivine Sparkle *Darksaber - Nightmare Rarity *Sith Lightsaber - Cerberus the Nightmare Train *Sith Lightsaber - Timothy the Ghost Engine *Sith Lightsabers - The Dazzlings *Changling Saber - Queen Chrysalis *Sith lightsaber - DoodleBob *???? - ???? Trivia * Gallery Heroes Yuna's Lightsaber.png|Princess Yuna's Lightsaber The Lunar Saber.png|The Rare Lunar Saber Snowdrop's Lightsaber.png|Snowdrop's Lightsaber Skyla's Lightsaber.png|Princess Skyla's Lightsaber Nyx's Lightsaber.png|Nyx's Lightsaber Sharon's lightsaber.png|Princess Sharon's lightsaber King Solar Flare's lightsaber.png|King Solar Flare's lightsaber Celestia's lightsaber.png|Princess Celestia's lightsaber Luna's lightsaber.png|Princess Luna's lightsaber Twi's Lightsaber.png|Twilight Sparkle's Lightsaber Rarity's lightsaber.png|Rarity's Lightsaber Applejack's lightsaber.png|Applejack's Lightsaber Rainbow's lightsaber.png|Rainbow Dash's Lightsaber Fluttershy's lightsaber.png|Fluttershy's Lightsaber Pinkie's lightsaber.png|Pinkie Pie's Lightsaber Shining Armor's Lightsaber.png|Shining Armor's Lightsaber Cadance's lightsaber.png|Princess Cadance's Lightsaber Spiker's Lightsaber.png|Spike's lightsaber Zecora's Lightsaber.png|Zecora's Lightsaber Ze's Lightsaber.png|Zeñorita Cebra's lightsaber Sunset's Lightsaber.png|Sunset Shimmer's Lightsaber Spongebob's lightsaber.png|Spongebob Squarepants' Lightsaber Elsa's Lightsaber.png|Queen Elsa's Lightsaber Anna's Lightsaber.png|Princess Anna's lightsaber Ariel's Lightsaber.png|Ariel's Lightsaber Villains Nightmare Moon's Lightsaber.png|Nightmare Moon's lightsaber King Sombra's Darksaber.png|King Sombra's Darksaber Nightmare Hiro's lightsaber.png|Nightmare Hiro's lightsaber Princess Black Hole's lightsaber.png|Princess Trix's lightsaber Nightmare Trix's lightsaber.png|Princess Blackhole's lightsaber Changling Saber.png The Dazzlings' Lightsabers.png|The Dazzlings' Lightsabers DoodleBob's lightsaber.png|DoodleBob's Lightsaber Hans' Lightsaber.png|Prince Hans' lightsaber Category:Weapons Category:Swords